Wrath
by Celina Cullen
Summary: RedX has a new young HoT partner who steels more than priceless artifacts but a certain half human half machine Titan's heart. RedXxRA CYxOC Rated T R


INTRO

"Wrath you little bitch where are you." Yelled a 6,2, 38 year old silver haired man. The man walked up the stairs into the girls room.He looked around butcould not find her." I know your in here you little theif where is it where is my money?" The man tripped over Wrath's bed and pulled out all of her dresser drawers the 10,000 dollars was no where to be found. She tryed to control her breathing Wrath heald her breath when he would pass her hiding place.If Marcus looked in her closet he would not look in the small door in her closet that was hidden behind a box. "Where are you Wrath I know your in here somewhere now give me my money and I won't kill you.I'll just make you wish you were dead." Anger rushed threw Wrath's heart. She slowly opened the secret door and pounced out of her closet. "You idiot do you really think that I would steel from you?" All of her courage was now drained from her." Don't you ever talk to me like that you little whore." He ran at Wrath and she dogged him. He fell to the ground and Wrath kicked him repitedly in his stomach. " You aragent basa mugula( Italian for Asshole ) you actualy think that you could beat me again." Marcus kicked her from behind the legs and she fell to the ground. "God your such a naive little shit aren't ya?" Marcus's foot huffered over her face and he was about to slame it into her face.When a knife wen't threw the heel of his shoe going threw his foot. Marcus fell to the ground letting out a series of crys his hands covered in blood.Wrath quickly lepped to her feet grabbed a black,bookbag of 10,000 dollars,a photo of her desised mother,and a few days worth of clothes.She ran out her house as far as her feet could take her.She past many houses and Wrath was running from her past and wasn't looking back.The sun was beaking threw the house tops. She got a low class hotelroom 20 miles from Jumpstart City. Wrath layed in in bed awake and scared running away was just a dream she freguently dreampt about ever since her mother died from a car accident. She was starting a new life steel of crime tho but shewas going somewhere better. She got out of bed and took out a box of red hair-die. She highlighted her light brown hair flaming red and peirced her right eyebrow. She looked in the mirror when she was finished. She still looked the same so she washed off the bloody knife that she had stabbed Marcus with and cut her hair to her shoulders. "See if that bastard will reconise me know?" She thought. The rest of the day she slept and dreampt of what she thought her future would be.

Two months later "So how much is it?" A man said lieing a briefcase onto the table.The poor lighting casted shadows in the room covering the theifs face. "How much do you think it's worth?" "Five thousand I'll only go as high as seven thousand name your price miss..." The mans small talk was intrupted by one of the two larger body guards behind him."Boss we have to hurry your wife will be home soon." "Shut up Michel i'm doing bussiness can't you see that you stupid bastard?" " Sir I'm not really into small talk its six hundred and fifty-five bucks pay up." "Thats a resonable price for such a beautiful pieace of art." The man smiled and his bright blue eyes glisened. His hand reached into his back pocket and pull out a refolver. "Little miss you are quit the theif but you should of relised that I would of never payed you." The red highlighted girl started to laugh." What is so funny?" "You sir do you actualy think that you can actualy kill me with that gun." The lightbulb flickered on and off for a few seconds and finaely died out. "Michel John where are you?" The man screamed. No one except Wreth knew what actualy happened but eight months later all the men where found died.The leader (Mathew) had a severt spinal cord( someone snapped his neck) Michel and John had there thoats slided by what the corners think was a steak knife. "Damn this city is crazy." Said a early twenties,dirty blond,green eyed,crimnal dreesed in a black leather suit labled with a red X reading the morning newspaper about the three murders.

"Hey whats up Wreth how much this time?" She smiled showing perfectly straight white teeth. "Well Charlie not as much as before." The smile on Charlie's face disappeared. " How much Wreth?" "Two thousand five hundred ninety-nine." Wreth your so young and beautiful you can be so much more than a theif a killer...a," Charlie was cut off by Wreth," Charlie i'm practicalsy eighteen I'm old enough to make my own dishions." She turned her back to the 6,2 charcoled colored man with in wreth's terms the pericing brown eyes. Standing up from his chair behind his desk he walked up behind his adopted daughter. "Kid think about it big fancy apartments instead of that hell whole you live in know." She turned around removing Charlie's hand from her shoulder smilling brightly. "Old man you worry about me to much relax I'm better than any man when it comes to fighting okay.Plus name one man who can beat me?" Acting like he was thinking long and hard Charlie scweined his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "No one kiddo." "Hey I have to go home you know got to get some shut eye for my next job." The door of the small pawn shop closed behind her and Charlie was left alone."That girls the only good thing about this part of town"

Author's note- Hey whats up i'm Celina i'm new to and i really dont know how it works.  
Anyway i'd love to hear your responses to the story good or bad.I leave hints of my favorite songs in this story like songs from Fall Out Boy.HINT HINT (Whats the last thing Charlie said?Its one of the ligurices from Fall Out Boy's "Where is Your Boy Tonight.")

Wreth is my own charater so heres some facts about her:

1. Shes around the age 16-18 I dont know yet.  
2.She knows two different arts of karate nujisu and showdokon. (i know Showdokon i'm a yellow belt)  
3.She has a crush on RedX a real hotty whos a little to old for her.She also Might like BB,Robin,or Cyborge aswell. 


End file.
